criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve
|alias= |gender=Male |birth date= |family= |job=Unregistered taxi driver |path=Serial Killer Poisoner Abductor |signature=Post-mortem skin patch removal from victims' soles |mo=Incapacitation with chloroform Drowning in methanol |victims=4 killed 1 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Brad William Henke |appearance="Sense Memory" }} Steve (surname unrevealed) was a serial killer, poisoner, and abductor who appeared in Season Six episode "Sense Memory". Background No specific information is ever revealed about Steve during the episode, not even his surname. What is known about him is that he worked as an unregistered taxi driver and would occasionally dictate his misanthropic beliefs to a recorder. Also, according to his habit of killing women and his flashbacks (if they are true), he might have had some female relative that he associated with a certain smell. Apparently, something set him off in January 2011, causing him to kill three women at a time. Sense Memory After his third victim, Linda Dean, is found, the BAU is called in. After killing his fourth victim, Steve proceeds to abduct Anisa Gold and attempts to kill her, but the BAU arrive and he flees, leaving Anisa to be rescued. After a lengthy car chase, Steve swerves to avoid hitting a van pulling out into the street in front of him. Just as he passes the van, however, he hits the unhooked trailer of an eighteen-wheeler truck and dies on impact. However, his recorder is safely recovered as it replays one of Steve's messages. His intentions for serial killing continue to remain unknown. Modus Operandi "The natural essence of a woman is innocent and intoxicating. It must be preserved by any means necessary." Steve targeted Caucasian women in their early twenties to late thirties, who he would abduct from different parts of Los Angeles after they got into his taxicab. One thing the victims had in common was that they somehow smelled good to him despite them not wearing perfume at the time. Once they were inside, he would seal off the back seat from the front and release aerosolized chloroform into the back to knock the women unconscious. He then took them to the lab in his garage, where he hold them captive for a while, restrain them to a chair, and cover their mouths with duct tape. He would use them in a chemical process intended to create a perfume of their scent, which led to them being undressed, restrained to a board chained to the garage ceiling, and entirely submerged and drowned in a tub of methanol. Afterward, he would cut a small square sample of flesh from the sole of their feet (which was his signature) and keep it as a sample. He would then dump the bodies wrapped in plastic in some random, usually public areas within his taxi route. He was also seen making candles, which were presumably made with the extracted scents of his previous victims, as they were arranged by victim in a cabinet with the skin sample. Profile "You're gonna live forever." The unsub is a Caucasian male who drives an unregistered "gypsy cab", which he uses to abduct women. His victims were between the ages of twenty and forty, so it is safe to assume that he is in that same age bracket. His use of methanol for whatever reason and the aerosolization of chloroform leads to the belief that he is highly intelligent, something that is seen a lot as most true psychopaths have above average intelligence. This unsub will not have injected himself into the investigation, something that is also quite common, and he may not be following the investigation very closely either, possibly not even being concerned with leaving behind any evidence. Though this may be the case, the reason that any evidence has yet to be found is because his M.O. of drowning and wrapping in plastic washes away any evidence, subsequently preventing any more evidence from being deposited on the body. The unsub will be extremely antisocial and his neighbors will not be surprised to hear that he was arrested. He will be easily memorable once someone gets in contact with him, since his job as a taxi driver is coupled with his explosive, antisocial nature. Known Victims *2011: **January 24-25: Shelley Onto **February 2-3: Vickie Hagerg **February 6-7: Linda Dean **February 8-9: Charlotte **February 9: Anisa Gold Notes *Steve's M.O. seems to have been heavily based around Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, a character from the novel Perfume: The Story of a Murderer by German writer Patrick Süskind - Both Steve and Jean-Baptiste had a superhuman sense of smell, and both tried to find methods to preserve the smell of woman after their death. *Steve is the second of only nine unsubs in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The others are: **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - Also appeared in Season Six **Season Nine ***John Nichols ("The Black Queen") ***Owen McGregor ("Angels" and "Demons") **Season Ten ***Don Black ("Lockdown") ***Colin Dupley ("The Hunt") **Season Eleven ***Johnson ("The Storm") **Season Twelve ***John Malone ("Hell's Kitchen") **Season Thirteen ***Mr. X ("Killer App") *The first scene of the episode, in which Steve drives around the city at night while calling the bystanders animals, is strikingly similar to the opening scene in the vigilante film Taxi Driver. Appearances *Season Six **"Sense Memory" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Poisoners Category:Psychotics